


The King's Dream

by dumbdumbmia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Lovers, Internal Conflict, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, Unrequited Lust, dreamnotfound, i accidentally came up with a 40 chapter dnf fanfic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbdumbmia/pseuds/dumbdumbmia
Summary: Dream is assigned to Prince George as his personal guard, but immediately hates the way George thinks so little of his royal title. Meanwhile, George struggles with his own emotions and is terrified of becoming King because nobody believes that he can lead. He pushes people away and doesn't want to let anyone get close to him because the last time he did, he was left heartbroken, but he slowly finds himself thinking about Dream more and more.George grew stiff, not wanting to address the situation earlier. He scoffed. "What is this, a costume party?""No,” the man spoke. “I just don't ever take the mask off. Not even for you.""Is that any way to talk to a prince?" He glared."You're just another employer, don't think that means you have my respect."They had barely met for a minute and he was already getting under George's skin. He clenched his fists hard, digging his nails into his palms, trying to stop a possible overheated first conversation."Well, at least tell me your name""Dream. You can call me Dream."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 306





	1. Rain Will Fall Regardless

**Author's Note:**

> Took a long time coming, have fun reading! I hope you enjoy :)

George stared through the large windows of his bedroom, his gaze landing on dark clouds and grey mountains. It hadn’t stopped raining since the war started, and the kingdom had, bit by bit, been drained of its usual vibrance. 

War will do that to a nation; it tends to soak up the life of everything in sight. It had been a long time since there had been any displays of emotion through the kingdom. Sure, there were occasional bursts of happiness here and there, but it never lasted long. Although George’s high status meant he could barely experience for himself the true struggles of the citizens, he still felt remorse for those whose family members were constantly leaving for war. His own father didn’t even attend all the battles, yet every time the king left, George would be desperately waiting to see if he would return safely.

He couldn’t deal with that pain a third time. This first agony of death was unbearable, not to mention the second that had come creeping up so unexpectedly. The young prince couldn’t even comprehend what had happened until after the funeral. 

George shook his head aggressively, brushing off his thoughts. _Not him, not now._ He sighed and interlocked his long fingers together, resting his chin on his thumbs. How long would it be till the next time someone else goes and leaves him bitter and broken? Intrusive thoughts filled George's head, one after the other. It is times like these when George is alone that his self-destruction starts escaping the iron bars of his heart. _Maybe I should go for a walk, get some fresh air._

Prince George heaved his slim body off of his canopied bed and pushed open the wooden doors of his bedroom. 

“S-sir!” A squeaky voice called out from the left of him. 

George turned to see a flimsy-looking palace guard that could barely hold up his armor. “Yes?”

“You shouldn’t be leaving on your own, it’s getting dark out.” The newly recruited knight stared awkwardly, trying not to drop his gear. "Shouldn't you have someone protecting you right now?"

"I'm not a child. I can walk around perfectly fine in my own home." 

"Uh, um sorry, Your Highness. It's just that His Majesty said you were supposed to meet someone later." He stared at his feet, clearly uncomfortable. 

"With whom am I meant to meet? I don’t recall any orders to stay put.”

"Something about a new personal guard." 

“Well, I won’t be gone for long so I'll be leaving now." He insisted.

Before he could get a reply, George turned away and left down the hall. Neophytes hardly ever had the confidence to talk back to someone like George in the first few months of working. The gentle beat of rain echoed as he walked. George whistled a quiet tune as he strolled down the halls and through the entrance of the courtyard, feeling slightly better once out of the confinements of his room. 

The downpour worsened as George stepped out into the open. Loud drops of rain battered the leftover water in the nearly dried-up fountain, sitting lonely in the courtyard. As he stared at the dull stone statue, his knees caved in without warning and George crashed to the ground. He ran his fingers through his hair, straightening out his slight curls as they dampened. _What am I doing? I can’t do anything right._ George turned to lean against the base of the statue. Staring up at his mother’s joyous smile, he threw his hands onto his face, slicking his soaked, dark brown hair back and tightening his grip. _Would you be proud of me, Mother? Am I the man you wanted me to be?_

“I wish you were here,” George mumbled to himself. “I wish both of you were here.” 

The young man let out a pained groan and cursed out at the sky above. At the same time, he heard two sets of footsteps coming from the peristyle. George turned his head awkwardly to the side to see the Knight Commander, accompanied by a masked man turning the corner past the courtyard. George could sense the glare radiating out from under the mask of the unknown blonde. Eyes glued to the back of his ragged green top, George watched the muscles ripple under the fabric as he disappeared down the hall. He disliked the unfamiliar pull towards the man and cursed again as he became self-conscious.

On his knees in the middle of a rather empty courtyard, drenched in rain, yelling at some unknown god, looking like a complete moron, George realized how strange he must have seemed to the others. Fortunately, one of the perks of being the Prince was that nobody ever questioned you. _God, I’m such an idiot. I look like a bloody prat or something, don’t I?_ Sighing, he stood up and made his way back to his room. 

A sense of relief and calmness flowed back into George’s shivering body as he walked back in the direction he had come from. The anxious guard had stayed at the end of the corridor, waiting. He tried not to make a face at how soaked the Prince was, but let out a shaky breath when he saw that George was fine and that he would not be fired almost immediately after getting hired. George gave him a nod before returning to his bedroom. 

He pulled the dripping plain shirt off his body, leaving a moist sheen on the clammy skin. George’s body was even colder and paler than it was a few months ago. He quickly pulled on a clean, warm top to cover his bare body. George layered the shirt with more formal clothing, remembering he was meant to meet someone later. It would be unacceptable if the guest's first impression of him was of a sopping wet mess.

George's head turned sharply at the prompt sound of knocking. 

"Come in," he answered.

The large, double wooden doors opened loudly with a heavy push. George’s eyes widened as the guest strode in, accompanied by the awkward knight.

"Your Highness, your father has assigned you a new personal guard. He's just arrived from the northern regions of the kingdom and wasn’t trained in our regular training facility, but apparently he's very skilled."

George nodded at the knight and he left quickly, leaving the Prince and his new guard alone.

Standing in front of him was the very man he had seen earlier. The one who had witnessed George having his weekly existential crisis, George realized with embarrassment. He looked the tall guard up and down a few times. He wore a round, white mask over his face. It had a simple, smiling face on it, which was funny, but also somehow intimidating. 

George grew tense, not wanting to address the earlier situation. He scoffed. "What is this, a costume party?" 

"No,” the man said plainly. “I just don't ever take the mask off. Not even for you." 

"Is that any way to talk to a prince?" George glared.

"You're just another employer, don't think that means you have my respect."

The guard's smiling mask mocked George silently. They had barely met for a minute and the man was already getting under George's skin. George clenched his fists hard, digging his nails into his palms, trying to stop their first conversation from going wrong.

The seconds ticked by as the two men stood facing each other. 

"Well, at least tell me your name" 

"Dream. You can call me Dream."


	2. This Side of Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George have an awkward encounter and Dream begins his duty as a guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, did I steal this chapter title from the song? Yes.

George raised an eyebrow slightly, "What kind of name is that?"

"Mine." 

The room seemed to close in around them. The longer they stared, the louder the silence got. Eventually, the young prince rolled his eyes; it was unambiguous the two felt the same way about one another. 

"Anyway, you're not needed right now. I'm perfectly safe here in my bedroom. You can go." George ordered, breaking the silence.

Dream glanced around at the skyscraping walls and king-size canopy bed before leaving, heaving the giant doors shut behind him. _What an arrogant son of a bitch._

Footsteps echoing on the smooth stone floor, he walked swiftly down towards the guards’ quarters. Even after other jobs protecting other people, this was the first night in a while he wouldn't be returning home to his mother. _I hope you're doing okay._

The castle was so cold and unfamiliar. It was full of people, yet it seemed so lifeless. Still, anything was better than back in the village. As the war went on, darkness seemed to slowly be seeping into the soil of his hometown. It was nice to be able to go to bed with a full belly every night and not the fear of whether your family would be able to find any food the next morning. 

Inside the guard living quarters, Dream searched for where the other knights had put his belongings. 

An older knight turned to look at him. "Oh, are you His Highness’s new personal guard?"

Dream cringed at the use of the formal title, replying reluctantly with a simple "Yes, sir."

"What are you doing down here? You've got your own quarters upstairs!"

Dream’s eyes widened. He had never gotten special treatment before, let alone his own room. Back home, he had shared his room with his younger siblings. He slept every day of his life in the bed that was once his older sister’s. 

“Alright, thank you, sir.” 

He turned and made his way up the long winding staircase. On the top floor, the doors to his living quarters were flanked by old suits of armour. Dream slowly opened the creaky doors to find himself standing in a paradise. 

While not as grand as George’s, the room itself was almost bigger than the entirety of Dream’s childhood house. The wooden furniture was intricately carved, and the large fireplace gave a cozy ambience to the otherwise lonely room. Tapestries covered the walls with scenes from lost cities and old legends. Sinking into the large bed with his armour still on, Dream stared up at the painted ceiling, which depicted naked figures frolicking in a meadow. 

_At least it won’t be difficult to get comfortable._

Meanwhile, George sat in his room trying to block out thoughts of the questionable encounter, skimming over the poems assigned by his tutor, but his mind kept wandering back to the masked guard. At first, George was worried he would fall for another one of his knights, but now upon actually meeting him, it would be unlikely he would lose his heart to the morose man. _What kind of a guard comes in and blatantly disrespects me like that. Jesus, what’s wrong with him?_ Unable to focus, George slammed the paper down on his desk.

It wasn’t long until there was another knock on his door. 

“Come in.” Letting out an exhausted exhale, George propped himself up, straightening his posture as his father walked in.

“Father? What are you doing here?”

The King had armour covering his body and his crown was replaced with a helmet. “I have to go to battle again, today.”

George looked away, trying to conceal his feelings of concern for the man he usually resented.

“As always, if I don’t make it back, whatever you do, do not make a mockery of our name.”

“I know, I know. You tell me that every time and every time, you get back.”

His father’s expression darkened. “Son, there will be a day where I don’t make it back. You had better be prepared to rule over this kingdom. This kingdom that I built-”

“-built from nothing but scraps.” George interrupted, rolling his eyes. “Yeah yeah, I know.”

“Alright, I just hope you understand what I’m saying.” He began exiting the room, but stopped outside the doors. The king took a second glance at the room. “Wait, where is your guard?” 

“I don’t know, I told him he wasn’t needed, so he left.” George shrugged.

The king marched back into the room, “George, what have I told you about keeping your guard around at all times?”

“Father, I’m not going to get kidnapped like I did when I was an infant. I’m a grown man! Plus, we are literally in my private bedroom, nobody’s going to come in.”

“I don’t care. Your mother would kill me if anything happened to your incompetent self.” 

“But mother’s-”

“Don’t say a word about your mother.” He stared back at George with immeasurable pain and fury in his eyes. “Your guard is to stay with you at all times.”

“I- okay,” George stuttered.

“And you better not have anything going on with this guard too, or else he’ll end up like the last one.” With that, the king turned and left the room, his armoured footsteps clanking all the way down the hall.

“But his death was an accident…” George didn’t want to think too much into it. After a few minutes of studying, he got up to call for his guard. To his surprise, immediately upon opening the doors, Dream stumbled into the room and cursed, standing back up and brushing himself off.

After an awkward few seconds, George sighed. "Look, I think it's safe to say that I don't like you very much.”

"Likewise," Dream said plainly.

George scratched the back of his neck. "I would prefer it if you weren't here, but my father still thinks I'm a child."

"Well, he's not wrong..." Dream muttered under his breath. 

The prince scowled. "There's no way for us to get out of this situation, so I think we should just learn to get along. If not, we are both going to have a horrible time, you’ll be fired, and I’ll be punished.”

The masked man turned around to stare at the tall bookshelves that covered George's bedroom walls. Seeing the amount of education and wealth George had access to was painful.

"You’re right, but I'm not going to waste my time lying to you. I don't care if it's going to make this stupid job harder for me."

George frowned.

"I'm a lot of things, but a liar isn't one of them." 

"Fine. Well, I have no problem lying, so I'm gonna make this better for myself. Plus, I've been doing it my whole life, so that shouldn't be a problem."

 _What did this spoiled brat have to lie about?_ Dream tilted his head slightly, trying to hide the fact he genuinely felt a bit intrigued to hear if George had a legitimate answer.

“Well, I used to lie all the time about actually doing my studies. I hated all the damn homework I was given. My father started me up on lessons when I was five, it’s gone downhill ever since.”

Dream scoffed. “Oh come on. _That’s_ what you lied about? _Those_ were your biggest problems?”

“My mother died when I was five,” George defended. “It’s why my father began panicking, worried that if he died as well I wouldn’t be able to rule the kingdom. Speaking of which, I need to figure out what my schedule is for the day.”

Subconsciously, the tall blonde seemed to fix his posture and hold himself a little higher. The corner of George’s lips lowered, turning his neutral face into a slight frown. Neither males moved; the air seemed to thicken as they stood. George's eyes drifted up, meeting the taunting, smiling mask that hid Dream’s face. _What’s under that stupid mask?_ Dream, who could very much see George staring at him, cocked his head to the other side.

“If you’re directing me to figure out your schedule, then you’ve asked the wrong person.”

George’s face went red. “Uh, sorry, It’s been a while since I’ve had a personal guard. The last one was much more...never mind.”

Dream shook his head, “Emphasis on the ‘guard’. I’m not your slave, figure it out yourself.”

“Okay, okay, I get it. I guess I just immediately threw myself back into the mindset of having a personal guard, but you know… you’re, like, you.” George shook his head. 

Dream shrugged, “Am I supposed to just stay here all night?”

“Usually just the first night because my father gets paranoid that something bad is going to happen. We’ll deal with that later.” George turned away, thinking about what to do next.

“Let’s go.” He stood up from his chair and grabbed a coat, swinging it over his shoulders. 

Dream sighed and opened the door for him, mockingly taking a slight bow. George rolled his eyes while passing. The two of them walked silently side by side, making their way down to the edge of the forest.

George shivered even with his wool coat on and the lantern he was carrying. He looked over at his guard who remained composed and discreet. The rain eased up a bit as they stepped into the forest, but the darkness had fallen upon them. He directed his guard through the large spruce trees, maneuvering over the fallen logs and mud puddles. Dream walked in front, hacking away the thorns for George to walk safely.

“So... are you not going to ask where we’re going?”

“No, why would I?”

“Because we’re walking through a forest? In the dark? While it’s raining…?”

“I’m just doing my job.”

“It’s always you and your job,” George grumbled. “I know I’m a burden to you, but you could at least make an effort to be pleasant. Especially as this job pays more than anywhere else in the kingdom.”

Dream ignored him and kept walking, and George gave up trying to start a conversation. After weaving through a few trees, they stepped into a clearing in the woods illuminated by the twilight moon. 

Finally, after the long walk, George muttered “We’re making a quick stop, stay here.” 

In front of them lay a few gravestones. As Dream leaned against a tree and watching in silence, George sank to his knees in front of the two that stood next to each other; one a large and intricate monument and the other a simple slab.

Amidst the soft bird chirps and the quiet humming of crickets, George mumbled a few words under his breath. The wind calmed as the rain let up, leaving an eerieie silence in the atmosphere. Dream stayed at the outside of the clearing, observing the young prince's desiderium for the deceased. 

From afar, he could see the way George gently adjusted the flowers on the ground, the way his hands were trembling, and heard slight sniffles come from the fragile man. Dream adjusted the mask on his face and turned his glance away from the prince. Having the duty of being George's personal guard meant that Dream would see aspects of his life that are concealed from the general public, but it still felt like an intrusion watching him grieve. Being together with just the two of them didn't help either. 

Dream remained facing away until he heard scuffling footsteps approach him. He looked up to see George wiping away tears with the edge of his sleeve, eyes red. 

George signaled for them to continue walking. He took a deep breath in, "In case you were wondering, the first grave was for my mother and the second for someone I loved."

"I didn't ask." 

This time it was George ignoring Dream. "He was the love of my life and everything's been dark ever since he...passed. I just wish he were here because I don't know if things will ever or could ever be better again."

Dream stared at his feet, then directly ahead of them, anywhere except where George was. 

"Have you ever been in love, Dream?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took forever :( Ngl I didn't start writing until last Sunday because I had no clue what to put in this chapter. Ugh, I hate how all the parts I wanna write are so far into the story, but it's okay we'll get there! It's fine, not that many people are gonna see this.
> 
> Anyway, I'll try to be quicker on the next chapter!
> 
> What's the easiest way to indent paragraphs on ao3?


	3. Beneath the Silver Sphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George continue to make their way towards their destination, but they run an unexpected event.

Dream opened his mouth and shut it again, unable to put the rushing fragments of his mind into understandable phrases.

Instead, Dream’s footsteps began to echo through the desolate forest. At the speed he was going, he would have looked like he was floating if it weren’t for the rhythmic beat of damp, trampled leaves. Woodland creatures scuffled through frost-covered buds and branches while flapping wings raced away at a furious rate. George jumped slightly as a large, dead branch came crashing down behind him and began a faster trot.

“Dream. Hey! Answer me!”

His clumsy feet tripped over a root beneath the rain-soaked earth, boosting him close enough to land an outstretched hand on Dream’s elevated shoulder. 

George closed his fingers on the broad muscles, using the momentum to spin himself around face to face with the white mask.

“You can’t keep ignoring everything I say,” George ordered.

Dream rolled his eyes, “Whyever not, _Prince_ George?”

“I don’t exactly mind this whole cocky act going on, but don’t forget that YOU work for ME. We aren’t equals or friends, so answer me when I ask you a question.”

“No, George, I have never been in love. Happy?” He avoided eye contact as he spoke and quickly walked off again, leaving George standing alone. A moment later, he turned back asking, “Are you coming?”

George let out a heavy breath, shaking his head, and began picking up the pace once more. _God, this man is going to drive me crazy._ The forest returned to its original silence; the birds chirped softly and rodents disappeared into the dark, green foliage. There was no breeze tonight, nothing to drown out the silence. The snapping of twigs seemed to boom and crash beneath their feet and a distant eagle’s cry pierced their ears. Dream walked ahead, clearing the path for his prince, while George watched his guard’s every move.

Out of nowhere, a loud bang filled the area and George screamed like a little girl. Dream whipped his head around turning to see George roped up in a net. He couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of George struggling to stand up while covered in dirt and moss.

“WHAT THE HELL!” George cried, “Who put this fucki- bloody trap here?”

Dream let out a wheeze.

“I- What?” The corner of George’s lips tugged faintly watching Dream laugh, but he quickly composed himself before he could give himself away. “These woods aren’t even for hunting. Why is this here? Dammit, now I’m covered in all this crap and we are going to be so late.” George pulled bits of mud off his shirt, “Well cut me down already, would you?”

“I don’t know, should I?” Dream mocked, “You’re more like a damsel in distress, aren’t you? They should really change your title to Princess George, it suits you more. I haven’t seen you do a single Princely thing. I have, however, seen you flouncing around and crying like a little girl.”

“Oh, just get me down,” George complained, blushing.

Dream sighed and moved to the rope that was keeping the trap in the air. “As you wish, my princess.” 

He unsheathed his sword and cut the rope in one swift motion. George, along with a heap of moss and detritus, came crashing to the forest floor. Wincing, he rose unsteadily from his place in the dirt, brushing off bits of muck from his clothing.

The sleeve of his coat had torn, revealing stains of blood oozing out a deep gash in his palm.

“Give me your hand.” 

George looked up to see the familiar smile looking down at him.

“You’re bleeding.”

He looked back down at the dark blood trailing out of his fist, opening and closing it to test its mobility. “It’s nothing, just a scratch.”

Dream grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, using his other hand to tear a piece of cloth from the corner of his shirt. George’s pulse raced at the flash of bare skin, his skin freezing beneath Dream’s warm touch. Standing before him, Dream smelled of freshly washed laundry and faint bits of lavender. 

His fingers easily wrapped around George’s thin wrist, holding it near his mask and sending a trail of goosebumps up George’s arm. Dream gently lay the strip of cloth over the open wound and wrapped it around tightly. 

“Hold still, George.” Dream stared directly into his eyes. 

Entranced, George forced his gaze away from the concealed face. Dream looked back down to focus on his task, tying the fabric tightly around the cut and carefully flattening it out at the end.

“Now, it would be better if I could clean this wound, but this’ll do for now. Let’s go.” Dream turned abruptly and started walking once more.

George stood there, startled at the sudden movement. “W-wait up.”

Dream’s wavy, blonde hair moved ever so slightly as a light breeze began to whistle by. 

“You didn’t have to help, y’know? I said it was just a scratch.”

“A thank you would suffice, Your Highness. Plus, if you go into that council meeting with even a little cut, it’d cause unnecessary concern and make you look weaker than you already are,” Dream mentioned.

George thought about it for a second and realized Dream was right. There was no need for any more alarming news at times like these, and his father would be angry if he came back and George had screwed everything up.

Turning to face Dream, George muttered a reluctant “Thank you.”

“I’m just doing my job,” Dream replied without facing George.

“I’m going to need that trap to be removed, though. I don’t know who put that there, but it’s definitely not allowed. At least it was me who triggered it and not anyone else, or some helpless animal that would be stuck there for hours.” George adjusted the makeshift bandage slightly, “Thanks again. Let’s hurry though, I want to get there before the moon reaches its apex. Don’t want to keep everyone waiting.”

Dream let George catch up to him, matching their paces as they walked. He stared down at George’s slight brown curls, fading into soft, pale skin that had never faced the harsh summer sun. Dream realized with a pang of annoyance that amidst the scare of being trapped like an animal, George still stopped to think about everyone else. He seemed like he was genuinely trying not to be a brat.

After a short time, they arrived at a rather large, one-room cottage. There were a few people gathered outside, breathing into their palms and trying to keep warm. Everyone looked up as the masked man and the young prince approached the building. 

George seemed to be a little taken back by the large men standing around. Dream stood by his side in his wooden cloak, wielding nothing but a sword and a bow and arrow, while the other guards were covered with thick armour and dangerous weapons. Dream cocked his head sideways, then turned to nod at George. 

George took a deep breath. “Alright everyone, go in, go in.”

The knights began heading into the house, one by one, the tall bodies barely fitting through the low door. George held the door open, almost servant-like, nodding at everyone that entered. 

Dream, towering over George, reached over his head to hold the door open with his right hand, using his left to gesture inwards. “After you, Princess.”

George rolled his eyes and walked through. The door slammed shut behind them. 

The knights filed in, creating a circle around the round table in the center of the room. The formally dressed men and unfamiliar faces were illuminated by the orange glow of candles and torches, all looking at George to start. George sat down in the tallest chair, propping himself up and straightening his posture. 

Watching George adjusting his crown, Dream shifted his own mask and made sure he was standing in a place where he could clearly see his employer, as did the rest of the guards with their leaders. He too propped up his posture as if his mother was there with him, constantly nagging him about standing tall and presenting himself. George was right, the least he could do was make himself seem worthy of being hired. No matter how much he hated George, he still had a duty to uphold and couldn’t keep being exactly what George was, an annoying idiot who didn’t appreciate his position. 

Near the half-hour mark of their meeting, Dream had begun feeling even more restless than usual. It had been a while since he had actually stood still for so long. He kept shifting his weight between his feet and every so often the clanking of armour could be heard from different parts of the room as the other guards fidgeted. 

“Onto the next topic, this is the most important piece of information. I didn’t want to mention it at the beginning in order not to have everyone distracted through the whole meeting, or at the end, because I know most of us are getting tired,” George spoke.

“There’s been news of a traitor, or traitors, who have been giving information away.”

Dream leaned in slightly, trying to understand what was going on. He brought his slowly drifting gaze back to George, smirking under the mask. _Finally, something interesting._

“Well, shouldn’t we do something about it? We need to figure out who is fighting for which side immediately!”

“No, we can’t be the cause of more fear, especially with a war going on.” A man sitting to the left of George slammed his fist on the desk. 

“You want to just sit there and put our people at risk for no reason?” Lord Wilbur pushed his chair back, standing up aggressively.

“Sit. Down.” George gritted through his teeth. 

The two glared at each other before quietly taking their seats at the table once more.

“General Sam is right.” George stared down at the notebook in his hands.

“Look, if we start figuring out who the spies are, they’ll know that we know about them. If they figure that out and try to scare us away, they could launch an attack on our smaller allies. The BadLands are barely holding out right now and resources are already scarce, plus we don’t even know how many traitors there are. We can’t afford to lose any more people to this other group.”

“So you prefer it if they keep stealing and selling our information out to the enemy? How is that better in the long run? You know, your father would’ve already gave orders out to kill-”

George slammed his palm onto the widespread pages of his notebook. “I am not my father.”

Dream smirked. This was an angrier side to the scared little boy that was forced to follow his father’s orders. It was quite the surprise, actually, as he seemed to be making excellent points and coming up with good strategies. He hadn’t expected a small man like George to be able to command respect to all these older men and women, not that he cared.

“Please, hear me out.” George made eye contact with everyone at the table, receiving nods from a few other leaders, before continuing the conversation. “Our job is to deal with this problem before it gets out of hand. We don’t want this other group to affect the main battle. There are people out there, right now, that are dying and fighting for us, and they’ll have died for nothing if we can’t stop the mole, or moles, from giving our information out to the enemy.”

The others listened closely as George explained his plan. Dream found his gaze locked onto the prince, watching him gently twirl his quill and fidget with his fingers. Every so often, he would try and move a piece of hair out of his face, but it always ended up falling back into place. Dream chuckled softly at the sight before catching himself and shutting up. 

George looked up from his seat, breaking his concentration and attracting the attention of a few other people at the table. “Something funny?”

Dream blushed behind his mask, clearing his throat, “S-sorry, nothing, nothing.”

He raised an eyebrow slightly, before bringing his focus back to the table. 

“What I propose is to gather a list of suspects and figure out which one is most likely to break. We give them a chance to redeem themselves and send them back to the organization. Instead, they will spy for us and then we can find out what they want and why they are doing this. Any objections?”

Nods of agreement echoed throughout the table. Even the guards seemed to like the strategy the prince had offered. 

“Alright, we will take a break for now.” He stood up and closed his notebook. 

The guards began to move around and loosen their muscles. George walked towards Dream and aggressively grabbed his arm, dragging him outside to the back of the building. He grabbed onto the collar of Dream’s shirt with his bloody hand and shoved Dream up against the wall. 

“How stupid do you think I am? Did you think you could get away with what you did?”

George’s gaze burned into the dark eyes of Dream’s mask. Underneath the smile, Dream froze, eyes wide, trying to catch his breath. 

Suddenly, realization dawned on him. Terrified, he felt his heartbeat even faster against George’s fist. _There’s no way he could have known._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to the realization that I have no idea how Dream sees through his mask. It is not logical, but we shall just ignore how much it doesn't make sense. Also, I really appreciated all the support and encouragement!<3 Lastly, is there anything anyone would like to see in future parts of the story? I have a storyline, but I'm also opened to suggestions of different situations and scenarios!
> 
> OH ALSO I'VE SOMEHOW MESSED UP THE NOTES AT THE END AND THE NOTES FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER ARE ALSO UNDER THE THIRD CHAPTER, IS THAT JUST ME OR NO??? HOW DO I FIX IT AH

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the support on TikTok! I've been freaking out about it the entire week, but I guess I'm glad I posted it because it forced me to actually write out the chapter. I really hope that this doesn't disappoint everyone (like intro, writing skill, and plot-wise), TRUST THE PROCESS, the storyline gets better. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :]
> 
> Chapter 2 will probably come out in at least a week because I have so much stuff to do.


End file.
